Wind turbine generators of today usually have rotor blades with variable pitch, i.e. the rotor blades can be rotated about their longitudinal axis. This is done in order to optimise operation of the generator and the rotor and of the individual rotor blades. Rotor blade pitch may be adjusted according to the actual working conditions such as wind speed and load of the generator, and rotor blade pitch may be adjusted individually for each rotor blade during each revolution of the rotor.
It is important to adjust rotor blade pitch accurately to the desired rotor blade pitch angle in order to achieve proper operation of the entire system and of each rotor blade. This requires proper calibration of the rotor blade pitch angle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a rotor for a wind turbine generator that makes repeated and accurate calibration of a rotor blade pitch angle according to the tip chord possible. It is also an object of the invention to provide a method of calibrating rotor blade pitch angle of a rotor blade for a wind turbine generator.